User talk:Alatari
Loras said "fringed sleeves" not "French sleeves".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Even the IMDB episode guide has this as a Goof for the episodehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt2178812/trivia?tab=gf&ref_=tt_trv_gf. I know those are user created and in this case maybe the close captions don't match what people heard? I don't use close captioning but I heard French as did others. Alatari (talk) 05:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I have an instinct about this and much experience and have reviewed some of the things you have written in this wiki. Read this over and seriously consider it. Don't just read it once and make a snap judgement but come back and review it a week later and search for other references. There are FB groups with other people you can check in with and ask questions to see if there is commonality. You are young and can get off the meds after the DBT, if you work it daily. I wish you well. You are brilliant but I see suffering of a kind I am very familiar with and needed to say something. http://www.mentalhealth.com/dis/p20-pe05.html Alatari (talk) 18:18, April 8, 2014 (UTC) 1 - Your instincts are flawed. Not Borderline. Narcissistic Personality Disorder http://www.mentalhealth.com/dis/p20-pe07.html. :The two fall close together and many times they marry one another. They are both on the agonistic spectrum and have overlapping symptoms. :''Note: Antisocial, narcissistic, borderline, and histrionic personality disorders are all closely related since they all share the same core feature of antagonism If an individual has one of these antagonistic personality disorders, they are very likely to have another.'' Alatari (talk) 05:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) 2 - This message was an insult and grounds for permanent banning if I chose. Though I hope you weren't trying to be intentionally insulting. Please do not make further such comments. :I never insulted you but showed concern for you. There is a difference and I understand that NPD's have a very hard time believing a stranger could have empathy and show concern but I'm 50 and have seen much of this. I do not like seeing young people struggling and an editor's mental health is supremely more important than editing this wiki. Since you posted public message about your medicines and recent difficulties it seemed you desired understanding. DBT is possibly useful for NPD but alas no studies have shown conclusive evidence. I wish you health. Alatari (talk) 05:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) 3 - You have made constructive edits on this wiki so I'm just telling you not to do it again. :Thankyou, I have years of experience on wikis . Alatari (talk) 05:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) 4 - Yes I'm upset about Jaqen's "Red God" line too, we're trying to figure out how to address that. 5 - Sorry if I've been irritable but we're woefully overwhelmed and backlogged with work on here. Did you have any other specific concerns? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:03, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Sleeves Loras said "fringed sleeves" not "French sleeves".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Even the IMDB episode guide has this as a Goof for the episodehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt2178812/trivia?tab=gf&ref_=tt_trv_gf. I know those are user created and in this case maybe the close captions don't match what people heard? I don't use close captioning but I heard French as did others. Alatari (talk) 05:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :What people heard and what the closed captioning said differ then as others heard French also http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2178812/trivia?tab=gf&ref_=tt_trv_gf. Alatari (talk) 05:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ..."even" the IMDB episode guide? Those are entirely fan submitted and with zero quality control, that isn't measure of anything. I don't deny that many people misheard it; "homonyms" are common. Yes, enough people thought they heard "French" sleeves that via twitter cast and crew pointed out that it said "fringed" and captions confirm this. I want back and rewatched the scene to make sure. Not only do the subtitles say "fringed", but you can faintly hear Loras say a "d" after it: "Fr-eng'd" (fringed) versus "Freng" (French) and his mouth movements even match. "What people heard differs from the subtitles"...goes without saying, that's why it was "misheard". Others heard "fringed" the first time. How few even heard "French"? It wouldn't even matter if they all did; it's not consensus reality. The subtitles confirm, and a spot-check of the video even sounds/looks more like "fringed". This was not a mistake nor are the producers covering retroactively for a mistake. It was just an example of a homonym. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:27, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :It has something to do with his accent on Midwestern listeners hearing. There is a difference between subtitles and closed captioning. CC services do make mistakes and even the subtitles produced by the creators made the mistake of R'hollor misspelling It sounds like frenged '' upon a relisten. Was it that big of argument? I was out walking my dog practicing saying ''French in Midwestern accent and we kind of say Frinch. Alatari (talk) 06:55, April 10, 2014 (UTC)